Dare You to Move
by AZNKIM
Summary: What happens when Steve watches as Bruce and Natasha flirt and fall for each other during AoU? Dealing with his evolving feelings over a certain red-head are proving be harder than he thought. And what does he say when Natasha starts wanting answers from him? I dare you to move. Song-fic.


**All characters and song lyrics belong to their owners. I only own the plot. Please R &R as always :) !**

I guess if I wanted someone to blame, that would have to be me. I had been watching them flirt for months since coming back from unsuccessfully trying to find Bucky. Sam still continued to look into leads, but nothing ever turned up, at least not yet. I didn't want to say I regretted leaving after bringing down Shield and Hydra, but maybe if I hadn't, I wouldn't have to watch Natasha and Bruce fall for each other...

Since kissing Natasha on the escalators, I hadn't been able to get her off my mind. Even though it didn't mean anything and it was just a cover we had to play at the time, but it felt like more. Then she went and stayed by my side during my recovery after being found on the shore line. She was the first person I saw when I regained consciousness, and later learned from Sam, that Nat had been there the whole time. He joked that she obviously felt something for me, but I knew Nat, and nothing about her was ever obvious.

Maybe if I hadn't left it would be us doing the flirting, falling for each other, and not just me falling for her from the sidelines. I watched them both at the bar. Watched as Nat leaned herself over the bar to where Bruce was on the other side. It took everything in me to not go break up the moment, but I was not one for being selfish. We were a team, and all slowly becoming friends. As the leader of the group, I wanted nothing but happiness for my team. No matter how they found it, or who they found it with...

I watched Natasha walk away from Bruce and I took the opportunity to go up to the bar and talk to him. I tried not to be pushy, and just brought up a casual observation that I had seen Natasha's flirting up close and that this flirting, the flirting with him was different, and that he should most definitely go after her. _Like I should have._

I walk away after our brief conversation, needing a moment to myself and my thoughts. A moment to forget about her, forget how angry I was at myself. I step away from the party and out onto one of the many balconies that the Avengers Tower has. The sky is dark but the city below shines bright, it brings me more to a calm state. I take a breath of fresh air, letting it fill my lungs before feeling someone enter the space. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

 ** _What happens next? What happens next?_**

"Can't handle the crowd tonight Soldier?" She laughs, mocking me as she comes and stands beside me, looking at the same view I am. I don't turn to face her. I don't want her to read me like I know she can. Black Widow is a woman of many, many talents.

 _Seduction_

 _Manipulation_

"Just needed a break. How about you Romanoff?" I ask back, trying to sound uninterested in any answer she gives me. As if I could ever fool her. "I saw you watching Bruce and I back in there. Do you have something you want to say?" Her voice is soft but stern. I knew it would come to this at some point. I knew that she would catch on.

"What do you want me to say Nat?" I ask as I turn in her direction. Her _stunning_ red hair in soft, loose curls around frames her always _devastatingly beautiful_ face. Her dress makes her look _exquisite_ as always, framing her curves perfectly. She captures my gaze and brings my eyes to hers. Reading her had always been impossible. She wasn't the kind of woman you could easily understand, the type of woman to just give her emotions away, but I _stupidly_ tried to read her anyways.

 ** _Welcome to the fallout. Welcome to resistance._**

She stayed silent for a moment before taking a breath and answering me back, "I want you to tell me the _truth_. I've seen the way you watch me, your emotions give you away. What do you want Rogers?"

Without pause I took a step closer to her, invading her personal space before saying, "I want you Nat." This was it. _Do or die_. I wasn't ready for this conversation or her answer. I was fragile. Something I was no longer used to being after becoming Captain America.

 ** _Between how it is and how it should be._**

"Steve. I..." I didn't want to let her finish talking. I knew what she was going to say. So instead I chose to be a _coward_ and walk away from the situation. From her. God. Would I ever learn? Before I could make it back to the door to the party, I felt her hand grab my right arm and turn me back to face her.

 _Strawberries. That's what she tasted like._

 _Her lips soft, and lush to the touch._

 _She could eat me alive, and I would willingly let her._

 ** _Maybe forgiveness is right where you're found. Salvation is here._**

She let go of me as soon as she had taken a hold of me and the moment was over. I leaned my forehead against hers and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I didn't want to let her go. I wanted her with me always, no matter what the cost, and that was a scary thought to have in my position. "You were holding out on me last time Rogers. I look forward to the next time..." She told me in a _sultry_ voice, before walking back into reality and leaving me behind.

This time I knew what to do. This time I would follow her. I would follow her anywhere, and prayed to god that she would let me.

 ** _I dare you to move. I dare you to lift yourself off of the floor._**


End file.
